Cheesecake
by Sense of Life
Summary: Picture a basket full of carrot cake, and in the middle of those treats is a single piece of cheesecake. I hate carrot cake. So I picked the cheesecake. A Oneshot Fluffie.


**Cheesecake**

_**Let's tell a story…**_

Frustration…

He bit down on his tongue and tasted copper. The heretical being tapped a clawed finger against his hip, raising a slender brow in the general direction of the group that had been astonishingly quiet throughout the long silence that fallen upon them suddenly, but not uncommonly, like the wind. It swooped through the treetops without a thought and landed itself here.

His intent ears could hear the thoughtful whispering from Hakkai to Sanzo, and golden eyes were busy watching Gojyo. The red-head always seemed to be the one pulling the stupidest actions known to man… or cockroach… or heretics… so why would it be any different this fight around?

He took a promising step forward, growling like a dog that had just gotten its patience tested. But he stopped suddenly.

Sanzo's deep violet eyes looked gentle as he took a step in front of Gojyo, shaking his head sternly as Hakkai came up behind the brown-haired heretic. Goku exchanged glances with the two of them before feeling a shiver at the bottom of his spine -- it slipped up like vomit, or wait… was this vomit?

He coughed. Ah, no… it was blood.

"He's just getting worse…" Hakkai announced the words in a smooth murmur to Sanzo, who was quick to exchange a glance with the male before he put his attention back on Goku.

"So hold him still and I'll put the goddamn limiter on." The priest replied, taking a few steps forward.

He went wild… claws lashing out at nothing but air as Sanzo dodged, and placed a hand gracefully on Goku's forehead.

The coronet formed…

"Heal him, quickly!"

----------------------

_Konzen tapped Goku's head to think. Yes, the action sounded strange… but it worked. It was like when a medical-schooled individual told you to scratch one leg in the same spot the other itched… it would send the same information to your brain and your actually itchy leg wouldn't be irritated any moment longer. Then, Konzen didn't have two heads -- so he settled for his cuddly-nightmare's skull instead. He really didn't want to tap his own… on a normal basis when he got frustrated after finding nothing out, his taps grew painful, probably killed brain cells… he figured Goku's head didn't have much to lose._

_It took a moment for the male with sun-like tresses to realize his monkey was crying. He paused -- had he really tapped that hard? And more importantly… how did he drown the noise of a crying chimp out? "… Goku…?" Konzen raised a brow, removing his hand from the child's head. "What is it…?"_

_"… Nothing." The boy replied._

_"… Nothing…?" Konzen sighed. "I think we've been over this before… does, in I-quote, 'if it's nothing, you wouldn't cry' sound familiar to you in any way…?"_

_"… Umm…" that's what he thought. The boy couldn't come up with a good argument. "It's just…" Ah, the beginning of a story perhaps? Konzen was quiet as he began his listen. "… I was picking flowers and some selfish-toad guys ordered me to 'shoo' or something like that... when I tried to tell them that I didn't want to go, they started saying mean things… to… me…" Mean…?_

_"Mean…? What did they say? Who were they?" the questions just kept bubbling up…_

_"I don't know who they were…" Goku leaned into Konzen's knee, closing his eyes silently and wiping stray tears away with his arm. "But they said something about me being lonely because nobody like me is up here in the heavens -- that I was the only… 'Heretic' or something like that…Ne, Konzen… what is a heretic anyway…?"_

_"… Cheesecake."_

_"Huh?" the boy's eyes widened in confusion. A heretic was cheesecake?_

_"Goku, picture this for me, alright…?" the boy nodded immediately at the request. "… Let's say there's a basket full of carrot cake, and in the middle of those treats is a single piece of cheesecake." Goku looked like he was following -- of course, this was food Konzen was talking about, "I hate carrot cake." Konzen spoke to the boy gently, tapping his foot. "So I picked that single piece of cheesecake… the end."_

_"I like cheesecake better too, but… I don't get the story…" Goku whispered, blinking dumbly as he scratched at his ear in embarrassment. Konzen smiled softly, stroking the boy's hair with a slender finger. _

"_You will in time."_

--------------------

"Goku, wake up damn you…" Sanzo growled, tugging at the brown locks gently. Golden eyes opened to view the priest's tired and concerned features. "…" the blonde-haired male offered a relieved smile as he pat on the boy's head thankfully.

"… Sanzo…?" Goku blinked twice, hand reaching up to seize the male's blonde hair, and though Sanzo didn't like the situation of having his golden tresses on the line, he was gentle in response, and did nothing to free his hair from the grabby palm.

He pat the hand that held his hair softly, mind drifting from the safety of his blonde locks and to the current situation of Goku's state. They really needed to get to a town. "Hmm…?

"… You look like cheesecake."


End file.
